UNI-INU
by Brala-MIst92
Summary: A reUNIon for a reINUon. Inuyasha embarks on a reunion-motivated journey over the multiverse, with his partner Sharingan-Bearing Ichigo (Bleach) at his side, his only desire is to find his dear Italo (Naruto) lost through the bleading effect on the fabric of time.


Preface

Inuyasha was warking around the Hidden Leaf village, as he was a member of the Uchinu clan, The Uchiinu clan was a clan that was both from the Uchiha and the Inu clan, combined. The uchini clan was sasuke and itachi and madara and inuyasha and Gintama. After crossing multiple universes on his replica Death Star he was able to reach the Naruto multiverse, but this one was called Sasuke. When he was crossing he passes the One Piece world and managed to find the one piece. The one pice was actually the Sharingan.

Opening Over

Chap 1

Inuyasha was warking around the Hidden Leaf village on his clogs. The wind blew and it gently bushed his satin-like white hair, along with his pointed dog ears, the syrup-like sensation reminded him of his love - Itacho. He lucked up at the sky and panted - It was hot. Panting was his way of dispelling the heat from his soft body, and itachlo really loved that. Inuyasha stood up, the sun was nearly setting and he had to make his way back to the Uchiniu clans replica before it was too late.

He slid open the tatami door to his Japanese room, greeted by a soft scent he recognised, it was italo. He bathed In that scent for a few minutes before reaching the gay gaze of eachother sharingan to sharingan. Then the sharingan ended, they were exhauseted. And called it a night.

Inuyasha woke up by the scent of cicadas out side, yes, he thought, this is the true scent of morning. He flipped over to throw his arm over ichalo. Only to hear the thud of his swung arm to hit the tatami floor. He was gone. In an alsmost synchronised reply, a familular voice shouted from the other room, reassuring Inuyasha. he felt the weight of the light footsteps underneath the tatami, as they finally entered the room. He turned his head with a sweet smile to greet the tea-bearing treat with a swish of his sparkling man hair. However, as his eyes scanned the body before him he was utterly confused and shocked "W-w-who the HELL are you?!" This wasn't the black-banged fox-like man he pre-empted, rather a luminous-orange haired, butch man, snarling no less. "YOURE...B-B-BLEACH?!"

It was indeed Bleach, Ichigo Kurasaki, from Bleach. "What of it?! I just made you tea you ungrateful dog" Bleach said, sounding brash at first but ending the taunt with a grin and he sat down.

"Wheres Ichilo...ICHILO UCHIINU?!" Bursted Inuyasha

"I am Ichilo. Always have been. What's with you this morning?"

"No..nononononono, this cant be happening, not here...not with Ichilo!" fretted Inuyasha

Inu had known of this before, It was the bleading effect, travelling over the multiverse, what allowed him to gain the Sharingan, and keep it in the next world, that was the bleading effect. As he tore through the timelines and universes there would undoubtedly be holes I which one universe could melt into another. In this case the (or rather one possible) Ichigo from bleach had fell into this universes timeline, overwriting the history for Ichilo, he was probabaly the best target due to the name similarities.

Inuyasha assessed the Bleach before him, he bore no similarities to Ichilo, not in features or even _quite surprisingly_ clothing. He wore his black shinigami robes and leaning against the back wall he spied a brutish black sword.

"The Sharingan!? Can you use it, Ichigo?!" Inu said in a fluster

"Well...yeah. Of course"

Ichigos eyes flashed to a red and black, proving to further puzzle inu.

"I just wander if theres a chance if we can find Inchilo..my chilo..." said inu to himself

Blach looked dejected and confused. Inu's eyes studied the blade, remembering some facts from his travels in the Blach world.

"What about that, Ichigo? Can you use that?"

"The sword, no. Don't you remember, ive never been able to use it, its just a memoir."

The blade, Zangetsu, was only able to be used by its owner, a soul reaper

"That means there's a soul reaper out there, with no blade...its fell into this world with you and some things gone missing from this world and is with out sharingan"

Inuyasher thought faster and faster, leaping to the conclusion that Ichalo must be out there in another world, and the chances that it would be the Blach universe were high. A time line could not be erased, merely changed, after a series of outcomes occurs one cannot reduce one by chance, only switch or alter. he stood up, gleaming. "We can fix this! I can resolve everything, I don't know how many universes are involved in this, but I have to fix what Ive ran away from this whole time!"

"It's time...to get it out again!"


End file.
